fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Poszukiwania nadziei
Strasznie podobne do gwiezdnych wojen. Rozpoznaję tu akcję z filmu Gwiezdne Wojny: Zemsta Sith'ów, na statku Grevous'a. A ten Skulle jest taki podobny do Grevous'a. Mroczny Bohater To mój pierwszy tak długi fan fick, więc może dlatego tak wyszedł. Lord Vox 10:34, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Ale ogólnie dobry. Mroczny Bohater :) Lord Vox 10:42, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) {8-) Mroczny Bohater Hmmm, postanowiłem napisać to jeszcze raz, znaczy nie, wróć... Kiedy pisałem tego FFa po raz pierwszy, nie sądziłem, że będzie przedstawiał tak ważne dla historii moich postaci wydarzenia. Powstało mnóstwo komplikacji, niedomówień, błędów... znalazły się też po prostu "głupie" fragmenty, które trza było poprawić... No więc tak - niektóre rzeczy zmieniłem, niektóre dopisałem, niektóre usunąłem, a niektóre poprawiłem... W sumie na cholerę, bo i tak nikt tego pewnie nie przeczyta, no ale nic ^^ Ja tam się problemu pozbyłem. I straaaasznie mnie bolą palce. ViktoriaForever! 19:44, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) Jakto nie przeczyta? Ja przeczytam. ;p Boxxy is back! 20:21, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo dobry FF, chociaż wśrodku nie chciało mi się czytać. Wynagrodził mi to koniec, który był fenomenalny. Ajson (dyskusja) 18:42, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki bardzo :) ViktoriaForever! 19:02, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Daleko jeszcze? Zinnavyre 12:30, maj 29, 2016 (UTC) Tak, jeszcze drugie tyle /s A tak na poważnie, to chyba widać, że zbliża się do końca ;_; Voxovan 13:48, maj 29, 2016 (UTC) :O tak, z pewnością :l Voxovan 20:07, gru 10, 2016 (UTC) Kosa Szeptu, schlebiasz mi Akuumo 20:13, gru 10, 2016 (UTC) Eeee nie chce mi się oceniać. FF jest ok, Dalla nadal mnie irytuje, Nero w sumie też bo pieprzy głupoty, nadal nie chce mi się wierzyć, że dał radę zebrać taką armię, Toa Dźwięku latają i w syreny, ponadto uważam że Krabbern i Akkaratus to trochę zmarnowane potencjały bo mogli się napierdalać ale no jest wporzo poza tym Vox jest naprawdę akceptowalną postacią i ogólnie ci Matoranie ze statku byli spoko no i eeee no, szkoda że zerżnąłeś z Sandersona, ale jakbym miał wybrać zażycie cyjanku a przeczytanie tego FFa to zdecydowanie wybrałbym FF. Ogólnie gg, cieszę się, że to wreszcie skończyłeś, teraz Zivo nie będzie cię mógł molestować. Za to ja będę mógł cie molestować o Małą zwycięską wojenkę, więc masz przesrane lul Akuumo 20:25, gru 10, 2016 (UTC) No dobra, zaczynajmy. Boże Przenajświętszy, Hesusie Chytrusie i Katarzyno Michalak, cała trójco święta, ile to trwało. Dokładnie 473 dni i 37 minut. Tyle żeś pisał tego FFa. Wiadomo, w głównej mierze trwało to tyle, przez (czego przynajmniej jesteś świadomy) Overwatcha, co nie umniejsza twojej winy >:/ No ale nic, bierzmy się za recenzję. Jeśli chodzi o core fabuły, to nie jest on niczym szczególnym. Dzieje się cztery lata po poprzednim FFie i pokazuje skutki powstania armii dronów - mieszkańcy Artas Nui w potrzasku, chowają się po zakamarkach jak szczury, większość z nich zaczyna tracić nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek zaznają ponownie spokojnego życia. I wtedy natrafiają na wspominki o tajemniczym artefakcie, który być może będzie w stanie im pomóc, dlatego wyruszają na POSZUKIWANIA NADZIEI. Dam dam daaaam. To tyle. Mógłbym się rozpisać, opowiadając o poszczególnych wątkach, no ale nie pamiętam ich (heh, w końcu to JA) toteż oleję je w większości. Powiem tylko, że były raczej akceptowalne. Raczej. Te, które nie były, bądź nie zwróciły na siebie większej uwagi, bądź robiły i to i to, gdzieś tam mi umknęły, na co nie mogę nic poradzić (to znaczy, mógłbym przeczytać FFa od nowa, ale bez przesady). Dlatego, bez zbędnego przedłużania, przejdźmy do postaci. Vox. Trudno go tu nazwać głównym bohaterem, bo to raczej przypada Dalli, o której szerzej wypowiem się za moment. Powiem tylko, że był zaskakująco w porządku. Cztery lata odstępu usunęły większość jego ciotowatości, a to dobrze. Mimo wszystko w porównaniu do nowych bohaterów wypada dość blado, może dlatego, że tamtych trzeba było przedstawić w lepszym świetle, a jako że Voxa znamy, to wystarczy nam to, co już zostało powiedziane. Może i słuszny zabieg, ale na pewno szkodliwy dla niego. No ale nic, był spoko, a to postęp w dobrą stronę. No i na pewno był lepszy od Nero, o którym też (tak zgadza się) opowiem później. Arctica. Nic. Nic nie pamiętam o niej. W sumie to zabiła Kraavosa, zamroziła Tanith i, no, tyle :l Trudno powiedzieć, czy była irytująca jak zwykle, bo jej najzwyczajniej w świecie nie było. Nie jestem pewien też, czy dobrze kojarzę, ale wydaje mi się, że przyjęła spotkanie z nowym Nero dość spokojnie. Później też niewiele zrobiła, więc nie miała okazji, by wkurzać, więc może być. Dalla. Heh. Kuumo pewnie nazwałby ją KUPĄ GÓWNA, ale ja będę delikatniejszy. No więc, Dalla przez większość FFa zajęła miejsce Arctici jako irytująca postać w obsadzie. Jej wieczne płakania i mazgajenie się wcale nie dodawało jej charakteru, albo i dodawało - negatywnie odbieranego. Mimo wszystko była większym głównym bohaterem niż Vox, więc trudno, trzeba się było do niej przyzwyczaić. I choć skupiłeś się trochę na jej rozwoju, to mimo wszystko nie wyszedł on dobrze, albo raczej, na tyle dobrze, by mnie zadowolić. Z kolei później jej rola drastycznie wzrosła, co w jakimś tam stopniu odbiło się na jej charakterze i przyznam, że nie sprawiała mi takich trudności z przełknięciem jej postaci jak pierwotnie. Jej końcowy los wydaje się być w porządku, a dołączenie do załogi to miły bonusik. Rebis. Przyznam, że akurat Rebis był spoko, bardziej niż Vox. Stanowił centralną część całej drużyny i radził sobie całkiem nieźle jako jej przywódca. Stanowił pewną odskocznię, odbicie dla postaci Voxa, który był ongiś na jego miejscu. Jego postać nie stanowiła dla mnie istotnego w odbiorze elementu, ale gdy już nim był w jakichś fragmentach, to był przedstawiony w dobry sposób. Jego śmierć była NAWET smutna w jakimś stopniu, więc mogę powiedzieć, że podobała mi się jego postać. Co do reszty drużyny, nie mam nic szczególnego do powiedzenia. Ich charaktery zostały mocno przerysowane, by zaznaczyć kontrasty między nimi, toteż mamy Purrika śmieszka, Izakiego mądralę, Ragana najlepszego-przyjaciela i Kalevę wynalazcę (marna to cecha, ale szczerze, w ogóle go nie pamiętam, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych xd). Wypadali w porządku, choć nie odznaczali się niczym szczególnym. Za to ich sporym jak dla mnie plusem było stanowienie źródła dialogów, które wprowadzały bardziej pogodny nastrój, odrzucający na bok całą akcję i świadomość postępującej wokół zagłady (która, zresztą, później w ogóle nie była szczególnie, że tak powiem, wpływowa). Za to cenię ich obecność. Podobny nastrój wprowadzała załoga Oduny, poza Aparu, on był, ekhem, wspomnianą już KUPĄ GÓWNA i ciotką. No, ale poza nim załoga dawała radę, a Az był miłym dodatkiem do jej składu. Było też kilku innych bohaterów, jak Auerieus (czy jakoś tak, zależy jak to się pisze) i Hserg, ale oni w gruncie rzeczy zostali olani (słusznie zresztą) przez większość opowiadania, więc nie mam o nich za wiele do powiedzenia. No, to teraz do tych złych. JEGO zostawimy sobie na końcu, he he :v Kraavos był początkowo głównym złym. Nie pamiętam za wiele, poza tym, że to rip-off Grievousa i że zabił Hikirę. No i że zabiła go Arctica, w dość mało satysfakcjonujący sposób. Spełniał swoją rolę, to trzeba mu przyznać, no i stanowił jakieś tam wyzwanie, a to dobrze. No ale umarł zabity przez Arcticę i, heh, skończyło się. Tanith. Irytująca jak zwykle. Niestety, niewiele złego mam o niej jeszcze do powiedzenia, może poza tym, że wciąż żyje. Karsh. Karsh był spoko. Paradoksalnie najmniej ważny złol w tym FFie wypadł moim zdaniem najlepiej. To znaczy, nie miał jakiegoś szczególnie wykreowanego charakteru, ani też nie był związany mocniej z fabułą, ale sprawiał wrażenie wymagającego przeciwnika, który nie patyczkuje się z wrogiem. A jego śmierć też nie była zła, nie umarł w sposób satysfakcjonujący, nie mógł zresztą, bo nie był postacią wpływającą mocno na czytelnika, ale była ona zadowalająca i to się liczy. No i wreszcie, docieramy do NIEGO, czy raczej Nero. Pamiętam jak gdzieś, chyba przy "W niewoli", Kuumo pisał: "Aż strach jak bardzo go zepsujesz" czy coś takiego. No, i się w końcu dowiedzieliśmy. Z charyzmatycznego i ciekawego bohatera poprzez enigmatycznego "ONEGO" zmienił się w patetycznego, mało ciekawego złola, rzucającego dramatycznymi kwestiami na lewo i prawo. Niestety końcowa walka, choć akurat ona mi się podobała, zrobiła z niego karykaturalne odbicie tego, co obiecała nam jego persona "JEGO" (tak, wiem jak to brzmi). Przez większość walki papla o tym, jak Toa powinni się zmienić i jak wielkim są zagrożeniem, ignorując w sumie fakt, że sam jest Toa. No i po wzmiance o Arctice staje się jakby wstrząśniętym, zazdrosnym ekschłopakiem. To boli. Mam nadzieję, że jego motywy i powody przemiany zostaną nam szerzej przedstawione w następnych opowiadaniach, co powinno go chociaż trochę odratować od obecnej sytuacji. Póki co, średniawo. No, to pozostałe plusy, poza postaciami. Opisy. Muszę przyznać, są świetne. Dokładność i adekwatność ich tonu do zaistniałych sytuacji była świetnie przedstawiona i cenię sobie mocno tę zaletę. Walki. W większości świetnie poprowadzone, zdarzały się jednak nudniejsze etapy, gdzie przewijałem poszczególne fragmenty, ale mimo to stanowiły miła rozrywkę pomiędzy kolejnymi postępami podróży. W tym ostatnia walka, ale ją sobie oddzielę na osobną ocenę. Prowadzenie akcji. Motyw podróży został bardzo dobrze wykorzystany i w przyjemny sposób przygotowany dla nas, odbiorców. Doceniam coś takiego, choć bywały momenty, które zbaczały z tej ścieżki, jak walki floty Toa na początku, czy wątek Aparu, mało przyciągające. Ostatnia walka. Podobała mi się. Suspens był odczuwalny, samo starcie ładnie opisane i nawet podrasowane o emocjonalne zarysy obu postaci, przez co nie był to jedynie pojedynek broni, ale również idei, i to dawało się czuć. Niestety, było tak w sporej mierzy przez kwestie Nero, które trochę pogarszały cały obraz starcia, jednak w późniejszym czasie, gdy Vox też się dołączył, zostało to stłumione. Czas na minusy. Zmarnowany potencjał całej legendy otaczającej Słoneczny Kryształ. Pod koniec czułem dość mocny niedosyt rozwiązaniem całego tego mitu o potężnym artefakcie (choć wyspa-robot był spoko) i miałem wrażenie, że byłbyś w stanie przedstawić to lepiej, nawet jeśli planujesz jakieś rozwinięcie tematu w późniejszych FFach. Aparu. Zaliczę go sobie na osobny minus, choć niewielki, bo w sumie niewiele znaczył, ale jego postać była dla mnie, jak już wspomniałem, KUPĄ GÓWNA i nie byłem w stanie znieść jego wątku pobocznego. Nero. Niestety, Nero jest tutaj minusem. ON był w porządku do czasu walki z Voxem. Tam niestety zaprzepaścił wszystko, co do tej pory zbudował w poprzednich FFach, płacząc o swoich wyższych celach i o tym jak Vox rzekomo zabrał mu Arcticę. Szczególnie (nie)podobało mi szybkie przejście z "Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć" do "Ktoś taki jak ty tego nie zrozumie!". I ogólnie, wow, starał się cisnąć po Voxie jak każdy pierwszorozdziałowy złol, ale niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło. Przynajmniej tyle, że z nim wygrywał, a słabość w postaci Arctici była dobrze wykorzystana (pomijając kwestie samego Nero). Tak, czy inaczej, liczę na to, że uratujesz mu dupsko w kolejnych opowiadaniach. ODSTĘPY CZASOWE pomiędzy kolejnymi aktualizacjami. Zaliczyłeś to na dodatkowy minus przy Bp, i ciebie też to teraz spotka, karma bijacz >:/ Sam przyznałeś, że skończyłbyś szybciej gdyby nie KoniecZegarek, więc dodatkowa wartość do minusa. Podsumowanie punkcikowe dla opornych: + Opisy + Walki, w tym ta ostatnia + Motyw przewodni + Rebis + Vox (w porównaniu do ostatniego FFa i poprzednich, widać progres) +/- Reszta postaci pozytywnych (nawet Arctica) - Cała legenda roztoczona wokół Słonecznego Kryształu, która mogła być lepiej zrobiona (choć akurat ten minus niewiele znaczy) - Aparu - Mało ciekawe złole (poza Karshem) - Nero - Odstępy czasowe pomiędzy kolejnymi fragmentami Podsumowując już ogólnie, to naprawdę kawał dobrego FFa. Nie jestem jednak przekonany, czy jest to twój najlepszy FF, na pewno najobszerniejszy, nie pod względem długości, a rozpiętości fabuły (choć pod względem długości również), ale wydaje mi się, że "W niewoli" podobało mi się bardziej (co z tego, że "Początkowi wędrówki" dałem więcej). Jednakże na pewno jest lepszy od "Maski kłamstw", dlatego muszę dać mu więcej. Niech więc będzie 8.6/10. Opowiadanie przyjemnie się czytało i mam nadzieję, że kolejne będzie równie, jeśli nie bardziej, przyjemne. No, to tyle ode mnie, dobranoc. TheSpawn. Niby to ja zrzynam, ale widzę, że to ty jesteś prawdziwym mistrzem. Całe Pn to zlepek elementów zerżniętych z prequeli, Planety Skarbów, Sandersona i chuj wie czego jeszcze. Jeśli chodzi o postacie to najbardziej podobała mi się Dalla. Nero jest zjebany tak jak w Wn, Kraavos jest zerżnięty z Grievousa jeszcze bardziej niż Wieczny Król z Ostatniego Imperatora. Reszta była mi obojętna. Nie chce mi się bardziej rozpisywać. Ogółem 7/10 --Zivo222 09:49, gru 17, 2016 (UTC) W końcu dorwałem tego kolosa. Cztery podejścia. Wszystkie notatki i co mi przyszło na palec podczas czytania jest tutaj. Fabuła pcha sie do przodu. Widać, że fragmenty z morskiej podróży kwiczą. I to mocno. Kraken był mało zadowalający, syreny wzięły sie z dupy. Ale hej, Dalla musiała przeżyć przemianę right? No i mamy enter Omen. Generalnie możliwe, że początek był dla mnie nużący przez kilkukrotne przeczytanie, ale no. Rzeczy. Postacie. Złole. O GrievKraavosie sie wszyscy wypowiedzieli. Sakh-Met wody była i zamarzła. Na Karsha w ogóle nie zwróciłem uwagi, tylko w czasie walk. Kim on był? Omen przestał być wspaniałym wojownikiem w służbie jego królewskiej mości Mata Nui i płacze jak tylko usłyszy o arktyce. Czemu nie płakał jak ją zobaczył na Artidax? DRUŻYNA. Bix zszedł na drugi plan, motyw z Opiekunką był dziwny, he did gud. Arktyka podobnie, długo trzymała miecze. Nononono, czas na DRUŻYNĘ. Byli mocno stereotypowi. Taki miks odpowiadających charakterów Toa Nuva i Metru. I Izaki był wkurwiający. Nie Dalla, która też z jakiegoś powodu miała tyle znaczenia(Kida xd), nie Purrik, który sam złodziejem będąc wytykał Rebisowi wszystko, nie Ragan z jego niedziałającym na nic wiertłem, nie niewidzialny Kaleva, nie Rebis który był dobrze napisaną postacią, tylko Izaki i jego patrzanie w przyszłość, podziemny bracie. Goddamnit. Cała reszta była bez znaczenia. No. :l Wtedy właśnie rozległ się krzyk Aparu. Hiosh : A, i WSZECHKRYSZTAŁ nic nie zmienił. Tylko "zabił" Omena. Hiosh Ogół FFa na pewno lepszy niż Maska Kłamstw, większość dobrze się czytało. Nie mogę wypowiedzieć się na temat zrzynania z Sandersona bo go nie czytałem, ale dwa fragmenty (początkowy abordaż statku Grievousa Kraavosa oraz scena z radą na Utapau Uteau) bezczelnie zerżnięte z Zemsty Sithów. Co do postaci, niektóre z nich takie jak Hserg czy ten Toa Plazmy zostały pominięte i dużo o nich się nie da powiedzieć, jednak podobało mi się przedstawienie drużyny Toa, jedynie Dalla była trochę irytująca i dziwnym był fakt szybkiego pokonania Nero przy wcześniejszym podkreślanym wysiłku Voxa, ale whatever. Teraz złole. Jak za Grievousem w SW nie przepadałem to Kraavosa w Pn nie mogę lubić, cieszyłem się tylko że umarł przed finalną walką. Nero wydawał mi się przedstawiony podobnie do swoich poprzedników czyli Tanith i Taive, nie wyróżniał się za bardzo. Podsumowując: + Cała drużyna Toa + Opisy + Narracja ogółem + Krabbern (ile ja czekałem żeby go zobaczyć w FFie) - Kraavos - Nero - Zrzynanie z Zemsty Sithów - Brak Hikiry Iceon 13:26, lip 6, 2018 (UTC) :Uteau akurat nie było zerżnięte z Utapau tylko z miasta z jednej książki Sandersona które się nazywało (chyba) Urteau :x A Dalla go pokonała bo jest OP wybrańcem. Voxovan 08:00, lip 8, 2018 (UTC)